Angelica And the Digimon Frontier 2
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: the further adventures of Angelica Pickles and the Digimon Frontier with Duskmon getting his revenge
1. Chapter 1 : Kazemon reveals her eyes

Chapter 1 : Kazemon reveals her eyes

Disclamier : i don't own Rugrats All Grown Up and Digimon Frontier

Zoe was with Takuya and the others after their last encounter everything was normal J.P was curious about Kazemon so he was going to ask her but Koji smacked him in back of his head

J.P : what was that for ?

Koji : you know Kazemon will never reveal her eye why do think she wears a vizor all the time

Tommy : he has a point there

Takuya : you know what i never seen Kazemon's eyes before

Koichi : you think you can show us

Zoe : okay

so her human spirit logo appeared in her D Tector and her blue Fratcal Code formed a ring around her hand she combined her D tector and the Fratcal Code together

Zoe : Excute

after she said she pulled the D Tector away from her hand and she shouted Spirit Evolution as the Blue Fratcal Code was wrapped around her and her face was scanned into the Blue Fratcal Code the pink bra , pink panties , high waist pink belt, pink boots purple heels purple armband etc where formed and all of them came together along with her then she landed on the hexagon doing swinging kick with her leg make her final pose

Kazemon : Kazemon

J.P : are you sure you really want to do this ?

Kazemon : yes because i am very curious myself

so she took the visor off and she finally revealed her eyes to everyone J.P's nose started to bleed from his nose so Tommy had to get a tissue for him Koichi was speechless Koji was smiling while he kept his composure

Kazemon : i have beautiful eyes

Takuya : they look the same eyes you have

Koji : she is beautiful

Kazemon : if i had known this i would have ditched the visor

meanwhile Angelica was helping Chas with the sign on the Java Lava the color needed more piazza so that customers won't feel bored by the color of it Angelica painted the first half of the sign and Kimi color the second half they were finally done

Kimi : if Chas doesn't like this then nothing will

Angelica : i hope so

Takuya was calling her on the D Tector it took Angelica a minute to hear it ring so she told Kimi she had to take this so she went into a alley and Takuya appeared on the screen with the info

Angelica : what's going on ?

Takuya : Kazemon took off her visor and she has beautiful eyes

Angelica : oh this i got to see

Tommy : trust me you're going to like this

Angelica : okay okay i'm coming

Koji : J.P will pick you up

the phone call ended and Angelica came back only to see chas he fainted in Kira's arm Kimi told Angelica that the colors on the sign perfect and we did a good job on the sign so that now more customers will come

Angelica : that's great

the trailmon finally arrived with J.P on it so Angelica got on and they were going back to the digimon world to see and they finally arrived at the station J.P and Angelica got off

Angelica : so where is Kazemon anyway ?

J.P : just up this road

they went up the road and they sae Takuya being Hypnotized by her charming eyes Tommy and Koichi had to snap him out of it

Takuya : oh sorry about that

Tommy : we know you have a crush on Zoe

Takuya : no i do not

Angelica : wow Kazemon you have beautfiul eyes

Kazemon : i know thanks

Angelica : how come you never reaveled your eyes before

Kazemon : because i always had this visor covering my eyes so i couldn't tell

Tommy : i think she looks hot

Koji : what was that ?

Tommy : um nothing

Kazemon : well maybe i should ditch the visor

Takuya : you should it totally fits you

kouichi : i see what you did there

Takuya : what are you talking about ?

J.P : don't worry we won't tell nobody

Takuya : you're terrible

on the outskirts of town Duskmon the corrupted Human Spirit that Kouichi had when he was the antagonist he was upset that he couldn't brainwash him anymore then he came up with a plan but this time he used Kazemon's image to make a corrupted version of Kazemon

Duskmon : my greatest creation yet ShadowKazemon

ShadowKazemon : yes master

Duskmon : now go cause destruction around the Digimon World

so she used her fairy wings to fly away and use her dark powers such as dark tempest twist to destroy houses , Dark Roseo Temporale to beat up other digimon , dark hurricane wave to blow away the train station and Dark love tap to make Digimon fight over her Bokomon and Neemon see her and they think it's Zoe as Kazemon

Neemon : hey Kazemon what's the matter ?

Bokomon : you never destroy stuff and hurt other digimon

so ShadowKazemon used her Dark Astato Vespa to stomp on Bokomon and Neemon twice in the back and the chest leg's etc they were in pain before she left she was mocking them calling them weak

Neemon : we need digimon cops

Bokomon : that's a good idea

so they found one on his break so Neemon explained to them that Kazemon went on a rampage and attacked them then the cop said they will get to the bottom of this Zoe was now a prime suspect

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 : Zoe Framed

Chapter 2 : Zoe Framed

when Zoe came back to the next day she saw everybody looking at the window so she walked over to see what was going on Tommy told her that she was on the most wanted list after what happened

Zoe : what happened ?

Tommy : well Kazemon was causing mayhem destroying stuff and attacked Neemon and Bokomon

Zoe : how could i attack them when i was with you guys the entire time yesterday

Angelica : yeah nobody knows but the other digimon are saying that you're a suspect in the attack

Zoe : this is bad

she went to talk to Koji but Koji was busy helping to rebulid the homes that ShadowKazemon destroyed J.P snapped her calling her a monster Zoe started to cry she ran toward the station where the trailmon were but it was closed then she was handcuffed and was taken to Digimon Court

Zoe : look i don't know what this is about but i had nothing to do with this

Bokomon : we saw you with our own eyes

Neemon : yeah

there were pictures of ShadowKazemon the Attorney was stating the fact that she had a motive for doing this Zoe was unable to back herself up so the Jury found her gulity and she was sentence to probation Takuya heard the news from Koichi and he was upset

Takuya : we have to get to the bottom of this

Angelica : i'm down

J.P : me too

Tommy : sure

Koichi : i am going to help too

all of them left town and they were on a mission to prove that Zoe wasn't gulity meanwhile Zoe was miserable she couldn't do anything without being caught she was being tested by the Probation officer

Zoe : this sucks

J.P and Koji were finished rebuilding the houses when they saw Duskmon on the outskirts of the city so J.P and Koji used the spirit of light and thunder to transform into MetalKabuterimon and KendoGarurumon and they chased him to the desert area

Duskmon : long time no see

KendoGarurumon : why are you here you were defeated

Duskmon : yes but there was still darkness left over and i used that to regain my form

MetalKabuterimon : so you were the one the set Zoe up

Duskmon : yes

MetalKabuterimon : oh man i feel like a moron

KendoGarurumon : we can take you on

Duskmon : go ahead and try you effort will be for nothing

Takuya : that't it i got to something

Tommy : but what can we do ?

Takuya : clear her name

Tommy : okay

Angelica : let me help too after all she is my friend

Tommy : okay you can help too

Koichi : and me

Takuya : all right let's go

MetalKabuterimon : take this Bolo thunder

he released energy from both of his arms that look like bola causing Duskmon damage then KendoGarurumon fired his Lupine laser at him making his bodu hurt even more he was on his left knee

Duskmon : this isn't over

he vanished to thin air and MetalKabuterimon and KendoGarurumon reverted back to their normal form they saw the dark mist going back to his base Takuya went to see Zoe who was in tears

Zoe : Takuya now is not the time

Takuya : we are going to clear you name i won't let you down

Zoe : thanks

J.P and Koji came to inform Takuya and the others that they saw Duskmon going toward the outskirts of town and he also was the one who set Zoe up by using darkness to create Shadowkazemon

Takuya : he's so dead

Angelica : just wait until i get my hands on him

Koichi : then what are we waiting for let's transform and go after him

All : right

Angelica was the first her H Spirit appeared in her D tector and her Blue Fratcal Code formed a ring around her hand and she scanned her hand with the Blue Fratcal Code

Angelica : Execute

her blue fratcal code went around her body after she pulled her D Tector away and she shouted Spirit Evolution her clothes vanished and her H Spirit appeared in large form jer face was scanned the armor for the arms, legs , shoulders etc came together along with her she landed on the hexagon making her final pose

phillavenderamon : phillavenderamon

Takuya , Koji , J.P , Tommy and Koichi transformed into Aguinmon , Lobomon, Bettlemon, Kumamon and Loweemon and they head toward Duskmon's base to confront him and clear Zoe's name

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3 : Angelica's Slide Evolution

Chapter 3 : Angelica's Slide Evolution

they finally made it to Duskmon's base Agunimon destroyed the door with Pryo Punch there were jar full of darkness but labaled different things he had over 10,000 jars everybody was scared for life

Beetlemon : this is just like a horror movie

Kumamon : look over there

all of them walked toward this door Lobomon and Loweemon peaked through the hole watching Duskmon laugh as he was giving credit to ShadowKazemon for making Kazemon look bad then Kunamon kicked the door down

Agunimon : Duskmon you're going to pay for this

Duskmon : oh really

Loweemon : yes because you're twisted

Duskmon : the reason i did this because Zoe was respected to be digidestined to use the spirit of the wind

Beetlemon : you didn't have a reason to set Zoe up

Phillavenderamon : get rid of all the jars fillied with darkness

Duskmon : never

Phailavenderamon : that let take this Plant beam

she fired a green beam at Duskmon pushing him back into the door he tried to get away by taking the back door Agunimon and the others couldn't catch him because he was moving at the speed out sound

Phailvenderamon : leave him to me

so she used her slide evolution to switch to Rhinomon to chase after Duskmon he finally reached the door only to see sand everywhere he was about head toward the sand but Rhinomon stopped him

Rhinomon : game over Duskmon

Duskmon : this is not over i will return

Beetlemon : come on we go to clear Zoe's name

each of them took the jars with them to prove that she wasn't the one who did those crimes mention Zoe was finding the comfort of Digimon Jail extremeley unfitting

Zoe : i hope i get out of here soon

the officer told Zoe that she had vistors it was Takuya and Tommy along with Angelica and Koji and they told her that she was going to be released soon she was happy to here that

Angelica : and we have the evidence to prove it right here

the court case was started and Takuya showed the judge the jar of darkness the judge overturned the decision along with the Jury and Zoe was cleared of all charges they left the courtroom together

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 : Zepzhazemon vs Duskmon

Chapter 4 : Zepzhazemon vs Duskmon

Neemon and Bokomon were having lunch in the park Bokomon was about finish when he Zephazemon fly over them at super sonic speed he dropped his sandwhich Neemon looked at him with confusion

Bokomon : Kazemon and Zephymom fused together

Neemon : what ?

Bokomon : Zoe finally has a fusion hybrid digimon

Duskmon was about to reach the next town when he saw Zephazemon and she stopped him right in his tracks as she descended on the desert area

Zephazemon : hey Duskmon

Duskmon : alright are you Kazemon or Zephyrmon ?

Zephazemon : the name is Zephazemon

Duskmon : uh oh

Zephazemon : take this Hurricane Twist

she did a handstand and she unleashed a whirlwind kick creating a hurricane lifitng Duskmon off the ground then she used hurricane asslto she did a flying a kick toward him kicking him in his chest

Duskmon : darn it why are you so strong ?

Zephazemon : because my spirit is guided by light

Duskmon : this is not over

Agunimon came to see and he saw Zephazemon he started to blush Kumamon was teasing him about it again and he told him to cut it out she reverted back to her normal self

Agiunmon : that was amazing

Zoe : thank you Takuya

Beettlemon : we got to take the jars fillied with darkness to the cops

Zoe : right

so all of them went back to his base and they grabbed the jars fillied with darkness and took them to the police precinct to prove that Zoe had nothing to do with the attack on the houses and the digimon .

End of chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5 : Takuya Goes Missing

Chapter 5 : Takuya Goes Missing

J.P and Tommy were at the beach with Zoe and Angelica Koji was spending time with brother Koichi and Takuya was busy trying to catch neemon because he took his hat while he was sleeping .

Angelica : hey Zoe

Zoe : yeah Angelica

Angelica : how about me and you take a dive exploring the ocean floor

Zoe : count me out

Takuya followed Neemon into the jungle taking his hat back also giving Neemon warning about a hat a giant tiki appeared Takuya saw the the tiki and tried to escape with Neemon the tiki was grabbed him and Neemon Takuya screamed so loud that his scream was heard all over the island .

Angelica : that can't be good

J.P , Tommy , Zoe and Angelica followed the scream into the jungle the only piece of evidence that was there was his hat angelica walked over to the hat picking the hat up off the ground holding it very closely trying to find finger prints she found three small finger prints on his hat .

Tommy : look i found foot prints

Zoe : those footprints are bigger than anything i could have seen

J.P : i hope we find Takuya soon i'm hungry

Tommy : you're always hungry J.P

J.P : very funny

the footprints stopped at the door of a tiki temple Angelica was trying to find the doorbell when the trap door opened up beneath them and they landed in a pile of mud Tommy was enjoying the mud J.P was complaning about the mud along with Angelica and Zoe .

Zoe : i heard of a mud bath but this is ridiculous

Angelica : great this is the last thing i need

J.P show yourself you coward

the giant tiki was standing over the whole laughing at them then he walked off heading toward the chamber of digimon souls Takuya was in the first cage and Neemon was across from him in the second cage .

Tiki : your souls of the digimon will me mine

Takuya : he i didn't get kidnapped for this

Neemon : i do not want to miss the digidestined and the fall of the digimon

Takuya : i don't think that's a real show

Neemon : really aww man

Zoe found this rope and they climbed out of mud trap then they used thier d tectors to spirit evolve into kazemon , beetlemon, Kumamon and Phillavenderamon and Bettlemon uses his thunder fist to break the door down .

Kazemon : are those Digimon Souls ?

Tiki : yes and soon your friend will be added to the collection

Takuya : guys do something

Phillavenderamon : Plant pellets

she fired small green pellets at the tiki destroying the jars full of digimon spirits freeing Takuya and Neemon Kumamon used his Blizzard Blaster to fire supercooled snowballs at him from his launcher freezing the Tiki in his place .

Kazemon : should we leave him like this ?

Takuya : yeah we should so that he can melt when the sun comes out

Takuya and the others leave thw tiki frozen and the digimon spirits roam freely around the chamber breaking everything they touched and the tiki couldn't stop them due to him being frozen he had to wait until the sun came out to melt the ice away .

End Of Chapter 5 


	6. End of The Digimon World Part 1

Chapter 6 : End of The Digimon World Part 1

Zoe was in bed sleeping when she had a Vision of the Digimon World turning into a barren wasteland and Duskmon placing his flag on the ground AncientKazemon was inside her head waiting for the right time to come out Zoe woke up from the dream petrified .

Zoe : i have to stop Duskmon from taking over the digimon world

Duskmon : now is the time to spread my darkness with my new machine

he turned the machine on and he pressed the black button to spread his darkness around the entire digimon world turnning the digimon into the stone Zoe came outside to see the darkness covering the earth .

Zoe : it's already begun

she heads toward the station only to see the trailmon frozen as well she was running out of options unitl she used her D Tector to create a portal to used she was in front of duskmon's army .

Zoe : Duskmon

Duskmon : oh it's only you

Zoe : you will not destroy the digimon world

Duskmon : i will and everything that you know and love will be reduced to nothing

Zoe tries to use her D Tector to transform However Duskmon prevents her from using it his army took her as they prisoner Tommy was playing games on his gameboy advance when he saw the darkness as well .

Zoe : i wish i was stronger so that i can take Duskmon on in battle

AnicentKazemon : i'm here

Zoe : who is this ?

AnicentKazemon : it's me the Anicent Warrior Digimon

Zoe : what do you want with me

AnicentKazemon : it's time for you to surpass all limits

there was a mutli colored light surrounding Zoe and her D tector was flashing the colors of the rainbow Anicentkazemon used her Anicent Power to transform Zoe into her Anicent Form Takuya and the others D Tector flashed as well .

J.P : it's Zoe but

Koji : but what ?

Koichi : she has transformed into one of the lengendary warriors

Takuya : you're kidding right

Anicentkazemon used Rainbow Symphony to tear down the door of Darkness Duskmon was unphased by this because he knew that she was going to use Anicentkazemon to seal him away again without the others warriors .

Duskmon : nice to see you again AnicentKazemon

Anicentkazemon : don''t give that "Nice to see you again " garabage i will seal you away again and this time i will make sure you don't escape

Duskmon : we'll this about that !

Duskmon and AnicentKazemon leaped up in the air his Blut Evolution vs AnicentKazemon 's sword clashed together to create a powerful blast the area was covered in light Ranamon was reading something about new digi eggs found in the human world when she saw the white light she was engulfed into the white light they were now inside the white light that Anicentkazemon and Duskmon created

To Be Continued . 


	7. End Of The Digimon World Part 2

Chapter 7 : End of the Digimon World Part 2

Zoe : give up

Duskmon : never the digimon world will be mine

Zoe : i need to use all of the digimon spirits to create a powerful warrior like the one we had

Angelica 's spirit , Zoe's sprit , Takuya's spirit , Koji and Kochi's spirit , J.p spirit and Tommy's spirit appeared together to help her with duskmon all of them placed their hands together so Zoe joined them then they fused to together to Anicent Spirit evolve in Sunsanoomon and they were more powerful with the spirit of darkness by their side .

Sunsasnoomon : let's take out the trash

Zoe : right

Zoe was inside the heart of Sunsasnoomon so she had all of the digimon powers she used them at will to lower duskmon's defense Charlotte was taking jonathan kraskell to court because he refused to make her the 1o,000 dollars he owes her Drew was sitting behind her Didi and the others were there as well the judge listen to both sides of until he came to a final decision and the grand jury found Johanthan gulity for not paying Angelica's mom on time like he was suppose to .

Duskmon : no my darkness it's fading

Sunsasnoomon : good now to finish the job

Sunsasnoomon used the d tector to scan his fratcal code and seal him away for another couple of years the world was clear of darkness and Ranamon gathered her eggs before the white light vanished all of the digimon spirts went there seperate ways along with Zoe

Takuya : Zoe

Zoe : i'm fine Takuya

Angelica : you need to rest

Koji : you burned enough energy today

Zoe : okay i get it

Neemon was watching her while she was laying in her hammock he gave her a foot massage Zoe was feeling like she was in heaven Takuya was going to visit her to see how she was feeling it was a bad time however

Zoe : don't you know how to knock before enetering

Takuya : zoe wait

she grabbed a frying pan and she smacked him the face with the pan the mark was left on his face he left the room with the mark Koji was laguhing at him caliing him "Pancake face " he responded back by saying " very funny "

Tommy : um what happened to my D tector ?

one of Ranamon's former fan club members took Tommy's D Tector and he placed it where nobody would dare to go the outkirts of the digimon world the city of lost digimon souls where digimon from previous are rumored to be roaming the area .

Tommy : i feel so imcomplete without my D Tector

Koichi : then we settled we head to the outkits of the digimon world before Tommy goes crazy

Angelica : let's go

the journey to the outksirts of the digimon world to get Tommy's D Tector back while facing the ghost of previous Digimon .

End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8 : Ghost Digimon

Chapter 8 : Ghost Digimon

Angelica : okay so we're in the graveyard

Takuya : Tommy's D-Tector should be here

Tommy : i'm scared

Zoe : how about you let me go before you break my arm

Tommy : no way

J.P : okay we should be getting close

they found Tommy's D Tector however a ghost digimon was holding his D tector in his ghost hand all of them knew that he wasn't going to give it up without a fight .

Angelica : you ready Zoe

Zoe : you bet

Angelica used her D tector to activate the Ancient Spirit Evolution with Zoe and both of them fuse together along with Takuya's , J.P's, Koji's and the other digispirts the new digimon spirit kazeiliavenderamon to take one the ghost

kazeiliavenderamon : we will show you the power of the Ancient Spirit Evolution

Ghost Digimon : you will never win

Kazeiliaverderamon : is that so well then let me show you then

Ghost Digimon : this will be fun

Kazeiliaverderamon : take this Tempest plant wind !

she performs the handstand creating a tornado while plant missles are also flying out going through the Ghost Digimon so he counter attacked by using ghostly whale causing her to almost lose her hearing until she used angelica's plant shield to stop the attack .

Takuya : wow they're awesome

Koji : i see that

Kazeiliaverderamon : plant cosmic beam!

she fired a green beam at the ghost but this time the blast killed him because it was the made of the same material the Ghost Digimon was and Tommy had his D Tector back . Angelica and Zoe broke the fusion rvertering to two single bodies .

Angelica : come let's get out of this cementary

J.P : hey look previous characters from other digimon shows are also here as well

Tommy : you can read them later

J.P : but i want to read them now

Koji : let's grab him

so Takuya and Koji grabbed him pulling away from the tombstone leaving the cementary heading back to the digimon station to catch the next train heading back to the real world .

End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9 : leaving the Digimon Group

Chapter 9 : leaving the Digimon Group

Zoe had a choice for a new career with her family for cooking the only problem that she moving back to japan she had to tell Angelica and the others that she was leaving soon .

Takuya : yeah new high score !

Angelica : that's great

J.P : he's only saying that because i lost all of my battle and life points

Tommy : don't be such a sore loser

J.P : i am not a sore loser

Kouichi : sure J.P

Koji : good one brother

Zoe : um guys there is something i have to tell you

Angelica : is Bokomon and Neemon in trouble again ?

Zoe : no it's about me

J.P : well tell us

Zoe : my family is moving back to japan to start a career in cooking and

Tommy : and what

Zoe : and i have to leave the Digimon world and you guys

Koji : i see

Zoe : i will be heading back to Japan in a couple of hours so

Angelica : i have an idea

Tommy : and that is ?

Angelica : we make her last day special by having a all out brawl

Takuya : i like that

Koji : is this for her or you

Angelica : for Zoe duh

Koji : sure

J.P : if you don't like it you can sit this one out

Koji : no i'm coming because i want to finally beat Takuya

Takuya : you wish

all of them took Trailmon to the beach where the all out battle was going to happen all of them had the blue fratcal ring wrapped around their hands they scanned their hands agianst the D Tector.

All : Execute

they removed their hands from their D Tectors Chanting the words " Spirit Evolution " the bodies were wrapped up in the fratcal codes the armor for them was formed coming together landing on the plateform saying will striking their final pose .

Phillavenderamon : now isn't this exciting ?

Bettlemon : yeah we should do stuff like this more often

Agunimon : i will start off my using this Pryo Punch

he unleashes a Blazing Dragon from his burning wrists Philavernderamon used her plant shield to block the attack then she fired plant missiles at him Bettlemon used Lighting Blitz the powerful stream on Kazemon she performed Tempest Twist to block the attack she attack him spinning him around in a circle until he was on the verge of throwing up . Loweemon attack her with Shadow Lance she was down along with Bettlemon Kumamon defeated Loweemon with Frozen Tundra Philaverderamon , Lobomon and Aguimon were left Aguimon was knocked out by Kumamon and Kumamon was knocked out by Philaverderamon it was down to two .

Lobomon : it's just you and me now

Phillaverderamon : let's do this

Lobomon attacked her with Howling Laser which left a large open wound in her chest Angelica herself was safe lobomon walked toward he touched her with his finger pushing her down the all out battle was over Lobomon won .

Zoe : well it's about time for me to go

Takuya : it's been fun

Tommy : we are going to miss you

Zoe : don't worry we won't forget each other

Angelica : yep the bond we formed here will stand out in the rest of the digimon world

Zoe returned to the human world her parents were all ready packed they were ready to move to japan to start their career in cooking the others were runited with their familes as well everything was perfect for Angelica and the digimon frontiers as well as the digimon . Neemon and Bokomon were also doing good as well

The End 


End file.
